


A Strong Attraction.

by daryldixonrecycleseveryarrow



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Drug Use, F/M, Homosexuality, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daryldixonrecycleseveryarrow/pseuds/daryldixonrecycleseveryarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being down at school and drawing explicit and upsetting painting, Carls parents are brought into school for a parent-teacher conference.  When his father sets eyes on the teacher he cannot stop thinking about him.  Rick does not know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strong Attraction.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot For Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420395) by [writerchick0214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/pseuds/writerchick0214). 



> This is the prologue so i will be uploading chapter one hopefully by this weekend.

Hot for the teacher.

 

Characters  
Rick: Lori’s ex husband, Carl’s dad.  
Carl: A 15 year old boy whose parents are going through a divorce.  
Daryl Dixon: Carl’s teacher.   
Merle Dixon: Daryl’s brother.  
Glenn: Pizza guy.  
Lori: Carl’s mom and ricks ex-wife.  
Shane: Who Lori had an affair with. 

I will update if I know of anymore. 

 

Prologue.

“Rick I cant do this anymore, its killing me inside, making me mentally ill.” Lori looked up at me with saddened eyes. 

“Lori, whatever it is we c-” she cut me off. 

“Me and,” she paused. “Me and Shane . . . we've’ve been having an affair.” I was speechless, almost angry. “I think I love him.” 

After she said this I was distraught, furious. Not with her. Not with my best friend. But with myself

I continued to look at her for a few moments, until I tuned my head and through the covers off of my cold body.   
I noticed that she was talking to me but didn’t acknowledge what she said. I headed for the bathroom. I picked up a small rucksack which Carl used as his P.E kit in middle school. I through some of my bathroom possessions into it and walked back into the bedroom with the bag in my hand. “Where are you going?” I ignored her. I stuffed a few underwear into the bag along with some socks and everyday clothing. I threw my work uniform into a plastic carrier bag. I hurried out of the bedroom where our son had been conceived in and into the boy himself room. I gave him a kiss on his forehead although he doesn’t like it. I backed out of the bedroom and shut the door lightly, worried of waking the 14 year old up. Unfortunately I couldn’t shut the door because of all the crap in the dump that was meant to be a teenage boy’s bedroom. 

Before I left, I popped my head around the corner of Lori’s bedroom. The divorce papers will be coming through by the end of next month.”

I was out within seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading will be uploading very shortly.


End file.
